


Шторм

by Fausthaus



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: на выступлении в Хиросиме все пошло не так





	Шторм

**Author's Note:**

> события происходят 24 мая 2009 года во время тура Exile "The Monster"

Сердце бьется о грудную клетку как ненормальное, будто норовя об нее разбиться в кровь. Но на лице у Кенчи улыбка. Движения выверены, и нет ни единого сбоя. Голос Такахиро слишком звонкий, голос Ацуши-сана подрагивает, жесты Усы-сана чересчур резкие, у Шокичи слишком много беспокойства в глазах. Кенчи не уверен, что ему это все не кажется, но спокойное до нереальности лицо Тецуи в те моменты, когда они пересекаются на сцене, точно не плод воспаленного воображения. Глаза Тецуи не горят азартом как обычно. А из Кенчи словно выдернули странное и тревожное ощущение счастья, ставшее уже привычным и ожидаемым спутником во время выступлений. Обычно оно захватывало целиком, но сейчас испарилось в момент, будто его никогда и не было. 

Сцена — самый сильный катализатор для эмоций. Так было всегда, и когда они вместе с Тецуей и Кейджи пытались не свалиться с маленькой сцены в баре, и когда тренировались на улице, не имея денег заплатить за аренду зала и не сразу замечая, что вокруг собралась толпа зрителей. Чувства, которые захватывали в те моменты возможно было сравнить разве что с покорением самых высоких гор в мире. Дыхание перехватывало, сердце двигалось в такт движениям, все ощущения обострялись до предела и мир вокруг менялся: цвета сияли ярче, а звуки слышались отчетливее. В эти моменты Кенчи, Тецуя и Кейджи становились по-настоящему частью слепящего солнца или прозрачных капель дождя. Сейчас же чувства обострялись еще сильнее, потому что счастьем можно было поделиться.

И если Кейджи ушел со сцены — значит произошло что-то действительно страшное. Кейджи — боец, всегда сражающийся до последнего. Он даже сам не подозревает, сколько сил он дал им с Тецуей, научив никогда не отступать от задуманного. И никогда не узнает. Не потому что Кенчи и Тецуя не благодарны за этот дар. Просто Кейджи, даже если ему обо всем рассказать, никогда в подобное не поверит. Нет, Кейджи никогда не был скромным, его даже запросто можно назвать нахальным. Его слова порой бывают злыми и болезненными, поведением он никогда не напоминал ангела и даже не стремился к тому, чтобы вылепить нужный «правильный» образ у окружающих. Он просто всегда и везде был собой. Он умеет идти вперед, сшибая все на своем пути и не замечая препятствий, из-за которых кто-то другой уже давно бы свернул на более легкую дорогу. Увлекает за собой, но не считает подобное чем-то примечательным. Ведь рядом с ним идут его друзья, а значит, все в его жизни просто отлично. Именно поэтому и не поверит, что именно он делится с кем-то своей силой, скорее расскажет, как много он сам взял у Тецуи, обладателя по-настоящему стального характера, скрывающего под улыбкой лирического героя, или у Кенчи, не умеющего отдыхать, пока все вокруг не станет таким, каким нужно ему. Кейджи всегда полон противоречий, он не любит изменений, но со своими друзьями и ради мечты с легкостью с разбегу влетит в новый и неопознанный мир, где все меняется ежесекундно, эмоции захлестывают, а трудиться приходиться с каждым днем все больше. Впрочем, из них троих никто не умел жить впустую растрачивая время, которое можно было посвятить любимому делу, как бы трудно не давался подъем на очередную ступеньку. И все вместе они всегда стремились к исполнению своей мечты.

Но сегодня все оказалось под угрозой. Кенчи был в этом абсолютно уверен. Ощущение неминуемой трагедии обволакивало противной липкой грязью, выключая яркие цвета и делая тише крики зрителей. Все вокруг потемнело словно перед штормом, и вот-вот ударит молния, окончательно уничтожая уже привычный мир. 

— Кенчи, никогда ничего не заканчивается, пока мы этого не захотим! — еле слышный шепот Тецуи, обхватившего его за плечи, и улыбка Акиры, обнявшего с другой стороны, окончательно выдернули в окружающую реальность. 

Кенчи улыбнулся и помахал рукой зрителям, ответившим восторженными криками. Но и после этого цвета вокруг так и не стали по-настоящему яркими.


End file.
